(Style & Kyman) His Companion
by MaskedConker
Summary: "Oh, that's Kyle Broflovski, one of Cartman's companions. Also known as Cartman's boyfriend. Speaking to or being near him is a big no-no in this school. So don't plan on doing anything like that with Kyle, that is, if you don't want your funeral to be taken place sooner then it should be."


_"Stan, its very important for you to go back to South Park, Colorado." My father's strict and stern voice filled the air and the sound soon slipped into my ears and down my ear canals. My brows furrowed together once my brain processed the words my father just spoke.  
_

 _"You remember that place, don't you honey?" My mother's sweet tone of voice made me turn my head towards her direction. I pursed my lips and gave her a curt nod in response to her question.  
_

 _Of course I remember that place. That's where I spent a majority of my childhood with my cousin.  
My cousin and I had the time of our lives back then. . .  
_

 _I smiled softly to myself as the memories of my childhood played in my mind, my father's voice soon breaking my out of my memory trance._

 _"Great, so you won't have a problem with returning back to a place you're familiar with." Before I could even reply to my dad, he looked down at his ringing phone that was currently in his hand, his brows stitching together. "Hold on, I gotta take this call." He pressed the answer button and placed the phone to his ear before speaking into the mouthpiece. I scoffed and turned to my mom whom stared at my dad._

 _"You guys can't be serious about this." I stared at my mother as disbelief and incredulity expressed itself on my facial features. My mother simply shrugged before she frowned._

 _"I'm sorry, Sweetie. You have to go to South Park."_

 _"But why?" I queried.  
_

 _"Stan, honey, just please don't question it. We've already got your and Shelly's air plane tickets and your flight will be tomorrow morning-"_

 _"Wait, wait, wait, what?" I quickly spoke the words that flew out of my mouth, my eyebrows scrunching together as I stared at my mom with slight anger. My hands balled into fists as my mother pursed her lips. "What did you just say?"_

 _"Your flight will be tomorrow morning?" The pitch in her voice rose slightly with each word._

 _I shook my head, my eyes narrowed at her. "Before that."_

 _She cringed back a bit as the next Hellish words slipped past her lips. "We've already got your and Shelly's plane tickets. . . ?"_

 _"WHAT?!"_

"Hey dweeb, wake the fuck up already." _  
_

I lifted my eyelids to the sound of the she-ogre's voice, my eyes adjusting to the light. I was slouched against the wall of the plane we were currently settled in.

I must've fallen asleep. . .

"Finally, you're awake. Took you long enough, turd."

I weakly scoffed at her comment, seeing as I was tired. Sitting up straight, I turned my head to look at my surroundings which included some people just waking up like me, and others gathering their things or getting them from the compartment above their heads. I rubbed my face in an attempt to wake up and to wipe off any drool that somehow escaped my mouth.

"Hurry up and get your things, I'm not waiting for you." I rotated my head over to my sister Shelly, who walked towards the air plane's exit after she finished her sentence. I lightly glared at her before I stood up and walked into the aisle, reaching up at the compartment where my small backpack was that contained a few of my things. After getting the bag, I close the compartment shut, my sky blue eyes drifting down to the air plane window.

I spotted the airport and I could also tell that it was noon, judging by the position of the sun. With a inhale of oxygen filling up my lungs, I exhaled carbon dioxide out my nose before hearing a small, high pitch grunt come from right next to me. Blinking, I turned my head and looked down at a small girl who was to short to close the compartment above her head. I watched as she jumped, her hand reaching up to try and grab the small door of the carriage.

I instinctively reached my hand over and pushed the door close shut, a smile appearing on my features as I looked down at the girl, whom looked back at me with a bright smile. "Thanks Mister!"

I nodded in response, my smile growing in size. "You're welcome." Without a second's delay, I went over to the exit, my mind drifting back to the memory that played in my dream.

" _We've already got your and Shelly's plane tickets. . ."_

The sound of my mother's voice echoed in my head as I walked down the steps of the air plane's exit, my legs creating a mind of their own as they carried me towards the entrance of the airport where riders were suppose to head too.

Anger expressed itself on my face as I replayed my mother's words again. _  
_

__"We've already got your and Shelly's plane tickets. . ."__

Scoffing at nothing at particular but a memory, I entered the airport, my eyes scanning for my so called, "sister". I soon spotted her in a group of people who stood around a large conveyor-belt that carried people's luggages. I assumed that she was waiting for her's and not even bothered to try and find mine.

As I walked over to her and the group, I put on a scowl. Of course I was enraged at the fact that my parents sent my to a town in a different state without my consent. And at the bloody fact that I had to go with my bitchy sister as well! I sighed through my nose as I stood next to Shelby who glanced at me and put on a look of disgust.

"I can't believe mom and dad made us go back here. Worse part is that I responsible for your faggot ass."

I rolled my eyes before fixing them onto the conveyor-belt, some individuals taking their bags off it. "Shelly, would you shut the hell up and quit complaining? I'm sick of hearing it. Boo-fucking-hoo, we're stuck together in a town that was shitty when we were younger, and is probably _still_ shitty. And we're both here with each other and I know that we don't get along at all. But you know what? We're both in the same fucking situation, and I'm not complaining aloud like you are, so shut your damn mouth for once."

After a moment of silence, I smirked a bit at my sister's lack of a comeback, my eyes soon catching a glimpse of mine and Shelly's bags going down the conveyor-belt. I politely made my way through the crowd and towards the machinery where the bags laid. I grabbed my bag before picking up Shelly's and walked back over to here.

"Here." I held out the luggage bag towards her, her eyes widening a bit.

"Uh, thanks turd." She shook her head as she grabbed her luggage's strap. "I mean, Stan."

With a simple curt nod as a reply, I headed towards the exit of the airport. "So you said that mom and dad already rented out an apartment for us here by using some website, right?" Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Shelby walk right beside me.

"Yeah, I have the address for it. All we have to do is go flag down a taxi cab and have them take us there." I nodded and pushed open the door before stepping outside and held the door for Shelly.  
She thanked me before walking to the curb and began her search for a cab. With a yawn, I analyzed my surroundings with a bored expression resting on my features.

Snow.

People.

Buildings.

More snow.

Cars.

Planes.

Dog humping and/or fucking another dog.

Children.

Even more snow.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Turd, I got us a cab!"

I turned my head towards Shelly and found her opening the back passenger door to the cab before putting her bag in the back. I quickly made my way over and waited for her to get in before the cab driver spoke in a husky, rough tone.

"Hey lady, you can sit up here in the front with me if you want."

Shelly looked back at me before scoffing and pushed me out of the way before heading towards the front passenger seat and opened the door. "Its better then sitting back there with that piece of gay trash."

"Would you quit calling me things like that?!" I yelled out as I entered the cab and shut the door behind myself, Shelly doing the same thing with her door.

"Nope!"

"Bitch." I mumbled under my breath, Shelly narrowed her eyes at the rear view mirror.

"Faggot turd."

Letting out a groaned in displeasure, I crossed my arms over my chest and lightly glared out the cab window, hearing a gruff and firm tone of voice slice through the small tension in the air.

"So where are you guys headin'?"

After the cab driver spoke, Shelly whom was now glaring at the mirror, looked over to the man and stuck out a piece of folded paper from her pocket.

"We are heading to this place here." She unfolded the scrap of paper and showed it to the man, who gave a nod in response and began to drive down the busy road.

Without paying any amount of attention on the two, I stopped glaring small dagger out the window and put on a black expression, my mind wandering to the words Shelly used to describe me just in the last few minutes.

Faggot turd.

Gay trash.

All having to do with my sexuality.

I knew that if I told my parents that I was attracted towards men and not women, they'd probably tell Shelly. So I made sure to tell them not to do so, even though I made it obviously clear, they still told her. When I asked them why they disobeyed me, they stated that they just wanted her to watch out for me because they heard of teen getting beat by other teens for being a homosexual.

Beating them for being "different".

After seeing their intentions, I was no longer angry at them for not going by my wishes. I'm quite happy they did do what they did, because even though they're never around their own kids and always working, they still care about their kids.

Well, kinda care.

I mean, they sent us back here without a proper explanation, but whatever. Its best not to dwell on finding out why Shelly and I were sent here.

"Hey, get your fucking hand off my damn breast!"

Blinking, I rotated my head over to the front to see the cab driver's hands groping my sister's boob, Shelly trying to pry off the unwanted hand. With narrowed eyes, I scooted towards the middle of the back passenger seats and balled my hand into a fist. I lifted it up into the air before leaning over and harshly brought it down on the drivers' head, effecting into the man to retract his hands away from Shelly's chest.

"Cock sucker!" He grabbed his head and clutched it, his jaw slackening. Without a moments' thought, I opened the car door, seeing that the car was stopped at a red light, and grabbed our luggage bags, stepping out of the car with Shelly.

"Run!" I sprinted down the sidewalk with Shelly by my side. After running for some time, we both stopped and I dropped our luggage bags down on the ground. We panted heavily, our chests rapidly expanding and deflating.

"What the fuck?!" Shelly cursed once she had regained her normal breathing. "What the hell is wrong with that dick wad?!" I shrugged and picked up my own bag before Shelly grabbed her own.

"Where are we?" I asked, my eyes scanning the environment.

"I dunno, why are you asking me?" Shelly looked around before pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?" I questioned her once my eyes landed on her typing something on her phone. I groaned. "Are you fucking serious, you're texting at a time like this?"

She snorted and smirked. "Of course not, turd. I'm going to Google Maps and try to find out where we need to go in order to find our new home."

My eyes widened a bit. "That's. . . Really smart."

Shelly didn't respond, but continued to work her magic on her phone before walking off down the sidewalk. "Follow me." Without hesitation, I walked after my sister, carrying my luggage bag close.

My body stood still, as well as Shelly's as we stood in front of the crappy, run down apartment complex. Its grey paint peeling off the building, except for the certain area of the constructed dwelling where the windows were shattered and broken, ash and burnt wood and cement covering that park.

I assumed there was a fire in that apartment room.

And yes, we are standing in front of our apartment complex, though, we're currently hoping this isn't the right one. . .

"What the actual fuck?" Shelly frowned deeply as her brows furrowed together, her bag dropping down to the ground with a small 'thud', seeing as she let the strap go from her hand.

 _First my sister gets sexually harassed, then we get lost, and finally, we walk three fucking miles to our shitty new home, that's surprisingly still standing and working._

This first day in town has been fun.

And its not even over yet.

Oh joy.

Sighing heavily, I picked up her bag and headed towards the crappy dwelling.

"Welcome to South Park, Colorado, sis."

.

.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

My first South Park fanfic! :D

Eh, it came out alright. And holy hell, this chapter is soooo short. (In my opinion). I'm defiantly gonna go back and fix any errors and make this chapter longer because I'm not satisfied with its length. :/

Anyway, more chapters coming your way, Stay Sweet bros, until next time, Tootles!~


End file.
